Matching colors
by Anik Yoru
Summary: "Tú eres mi verdadera luz. Te amo" Conjunto de drabbles (no relacionados) de Kuroko y Akashi. [AkaKuro Week 2016] [Drabbles]
1. Día 1 Sólo las estrellas saben

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

¡Finalmente es el día! O, bueno, la semana ¡Llegó la AkaKuro Week de este año! Estoy muy emocionada porque la vez pasada no pude participar y la verdad me hacía mucha ilusión, pero como sea, este año sí puedo❤ y estaré subiendo siete drabbles, uno por cada día. O al menos esa es la idea. Aquí en español y en inglés en AO3

Además tenía pensado subir un fic a lo largo de la semana, pero creo que la universidad no me va a dejar :'D espero al menos poder subir los primeros capítulos durante el festejo❤

Y... no sé, creo que es todo.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** posible OoC y ligero drama

* * *

 **Sólo las estrellas saben**

Probablemente a nadie más le interesaría y ni siquiera lo recordarían, pero Kuroko tenía muy presente qué día era. Mientras caminaba por la silenciosa y oscura calle, se cumplía un año más de aquél día en que el pelirrojo había colocado la pieza que faltaba para salvar su mundo. Las cosas se torcieron un tiempo después, pero para ese momento sus sentimientos ya iban más allá de la simple gratitud. Incluso ahora, mientras aferraba con una mano la correa de Nigou y con la otra su malteada, cada que escuchaba un tren llegar se giraba en dirección a la estación, con la pequeña e inútil esperanza de ver aparecer a Akashi.

No pensaba decírselo, no quería molestarlo, Akashi seguramente estaba lo suficientemente ocupado sin los problemáticos sentimientos de Kuroko. Probablemente ni sabría qué día era, no, de hecho no había forma de que lo recordara. Había sido un momento especial para el peliceleste, pero probablemente uno más para Akashi. Se limitó a mirar las estrellas y susurrar un _gracias_ antes de hacer caso a Nigou y seguir caminando.

A un par de horas de allí, el pelirrojo bajó su violín y suspiró por enésima vez esa noche, finalmente dejando el instrumento sobre la mesa. Miró alternadamente el reloj de pared y la ventana. El día casi terminaba y su inquietud no hacía más que aumentar, quería llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje, al menos, pero aún se sentía avergonzado y culpable por los últimos años. Probablemente Kuroko no querría que le recordara el día en que se habían conocido, seguramente se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Akashi gimió con impotencia y se dejó llevar el resto de la noche por sus propios sentimientos torturándolo alrededor de un solo pensamiento. _Tetsuya_.

* * *

Cuando escribo de las OTPs me sale o lo cursi o lo dramático, pero al final me encantan las dos cosas jaja~

Nos leemos en el drabble de mañana, gracias por leer~ C: ¡Y feliz AkaKuro Week a todos!❤


	2. Día 2 Ambos lados de un todo

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

¡Día dos! Hola C:

Apenas va un día y yo ya ando súper feliz❤ los tags están llenos de cosas bonitas de este par y me llenan la vida de azúcar jaja~

En cuanto al drabble de hoy... Pues en la mañana estaba en clase de Literatura y por alguna razón se me fue formando esta idea en la cabeza, no sé xD

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** drabble sin demasiada trama, básicamente un conjunto de desvaríos que se me fueron ocurriendo en clase(?

* * *

 **Ambos lados de un todo**

Ambos despertaron a las ocho de la mañana, como siempre, pero realmente todo era diferente.

Akashi percibió el aroma a huevos con tocino y café, por lo que se incorporó de la cama y salió de la desconocida habitación para adentrarse en los pasillos de una casa igual de desconocida. En cuanto bajó las escaleras, no pudo evitar notar en un espejo en la pared el cabello celeste que caía desordenado por su cara. O, bueno, esa tampoco era su cara.

Seguro de estar soñando, decidió seguirle la corriente a su subconsciente y se sentó a desayunar, sólo para encontrarse con un enorme vaso de malteada. De vainilla. Demasiado dulce. Y como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente mal, Akashi se pasó una eternidad lidiando con un Nigou que no le hacía caso.

Por otra parte, Kuroko no recordaba que su habitación fuera tan grande ni que tuviera aquellos ventanales decorados, pero estaba lo suficientemente soñoliento para sentir algo más que una ligera extrañeza. El problema llegó cuando quiso ir al baño. Dio vueltas por lo que le parecieron mil pasillos antes de terminar de nuevo en la habitación en la que despertó. Aunque no todo fue malo: terminó encontrándose un sobre con fotos de cierto pelirrojo cuando era pequeño y le pareció de lo más sensato enterrarlas en el jardín para ir a recogerlas luego. Claro que para eso debía encontrar la puerta principal y salir…

Mientras Kuroko buscaba la salida y Akashi huía de Nigou que no le hacía caso y tampoco dejaba de perseguirlo, ambos llegaron a la única cosa que conocían perfectamente dentro de esas paredes. Tocaron el balón al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, como si pudieran sentir al otro.

 _Realmente eres mi mitad, ¿uh?_

* * *

Y sí, tuve que terminar con alguna cosa cursi, porque ya es como mi marca jaja.

Gracias por leer y hasta mañana~ C:


	3. Día 3 Hasta en la otra cuadra

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

¡Hey! :3

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** sinceramente yo no considero esto un drabble, pero tampoco sé cómo llamarlo xD me lo imaginé como con formato de historieta, por eso la... estructura en puras oraciones, casi~

* * *

 **Hasta en la otra cuadra**

Kuroko miraba los escaparates de las tiendas a su derecha para pretender que no notaba las miradas de Akashi.

Akashi miraba alternadamente la mano de Kuroko y su perfil, tratando de decidir qué hacer para llamar la atención del chico.

Midorima caminaba detrás de ambos sin enterarse de nada.

Aomine y Kagami peleaban por alguna cosa que sólo ellos sabían.

Y al fondo iba Kise, exasperado porque nadie más notaba la tensión romántica entre los dos de adelante.

Fue por eso que Kuroko esperó hasta que se distrajeron todos para tomar a Akashi de la mano y llevárselo detrás de unos edificios, con el fin de continuar con lo que escondían de los demás.

O de casi todos, porque Kise lo notó y con una enorme sonrisa se llevó lejos al resto.

Regresaron con ellos hasta horas después, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaron por alto que ambos llevaban puesta la camisa del otro, pero, una vez más, Kise se dio cuenta y no pudieron apaciguar la euforia que se apoderó del rubio.

Al final Kise se desmayó y no quedó nada que ocultar a nadie. Ni siquiera al barrendero de la otra acera.

* * *

Y eso.

Creo que es el más raro jaja, pero no sé, amo tanto a la Kiseki que tuve que poner al menos a la mitad en alguno de los días~

Gracias por leer C:


	4. Día 4 El calor del inicio

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

¡Hola! :D

Ya vamos por la mitad del evento asljhdslfh esto se pasa demasiado rápido. Y luego a esperar otro año, ah~ Eeeen fin~  
Siento que el drabble de hoy es muy corto, incluso para ser drabble (lo cual no es cierto, pero así lo siento, no sé xDD), pero me gustó cómo quedó, así que lo dejé así~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** Ehhh... No, no se me ocurre nada hoy.

* * *

 **El calor del inicio**

No era exactamente la respuesta que buscaba, pero la tenía desde hacía algún tiempo. Estaba esperándolo fuera de Rakuzan, contando sus respiraciones y repitiéndose una y otra vez el monólogo que había memorizado la noche anterior, inconsciente de cómo le temblaban las manos a sus costados.

Dio un sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y levantó la vista para encontrarse con un perplejo Akashi. Inmediatamente olvidó todo lo que había planeado y se quedó en blanco. Se perdió en sus ojos escarlata y no pudo prestar atención a nada más.

-¿Kuro…?

-La encontré- interrumpió sin pensar.

-¿La encontraste? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi respuesta, Akashi-kun- lo miró directo a los ojos- tú eres mi respuesta, siempre lo has sido.

Y entonces se inclinó hacia adelante tomándolo de las mejillas y lo besó. No podía pensar en nada coherente y apenas fue consciente de las manos y labios del pelirrojo correspondiéndole.

El calor fue en aumento.

* * *

Y eso~

La cursilería, atacando de nuevo. Nos leemos mañana, que es mi día favorito del evento sdajlkfh ¡le tengo unas ganas increíbles!

Gracias por leer C: ~


	5. Día 5 Para ti

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

¡Hola! :D

Por fin es 15, el AkaKuro Teiko Day❤ Mi día favorito de todo el evento skadjh ¿he dicho ya que amo la época de Teiko?~

Bueno, y con el drabble de hoy creo que volvemos a los drabbles de tamaño medianamente normal xD

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** era de Teiko❤ (la mayor parte)

* * *

 **Para ti**

 _Akashi-kun._

 _No estoy muy seguro de cómo escribir lo que siento, lo que he sentido desde hace unos meses. Soy malo expresándome incluso de esta manera._

 _Antes que nada, gracias. Fuiste quien me dio el impulso definitivo para no rendirme, quien me alentó sin apenas conocerme, si no hubieras estado ahí ese día, probablemente lo habría dejado. Me alegra haberte conocido._

El peliceleste se estremeció al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, pero los pasos se alejaron sin detenerse.

 _He intentado hacer esto muchas veces, quiero que esta sea la definitiva. ¿Conoces esa sensación de estarse atragantando con la comida y casi no poder respirar? Eso es parecido a lo que me sucede contigo. No poder respirar, me refiero, creo que esa no fue exactamente la mejor comparación. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando estoy a tu lado siento que todo el cuerpo me falla, me invade una euforia que mi cuerpo no entiende y termino tropezando y cayendo, creo que has notado esta última parte._

El sonido de las voces aumentó, ya no se escuchaba ningún balón botar. La práctica había terminado.

 _Sé que no estoy a tu altura y que realmente esto no es posible, pero ya no quiero guardarlo, necesito decírtelo, aunque sea de esta manera. Akashi-kun, tú_

— ¡Tetsu! ¿Dónde estás? Debemos cerrar el gimnasio.

Los pasos se acercaron y Kuroko apenas alcanzó a guardar la hoja antes de que se abrieran las puertas del vestuario y no tuviera más opción que seguir a Aomine.

-()-

-()-

— ¡Kuroko! ¿Qué haces? ¡La entrenadora nos va a golpear si llegamos tarde!

— Ya voy — contestó el aludido mientras terminaba de escribir.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Nada — respondió dejando la pluma a un lado y doblando el papel — vamos, Kagami-kun.

 _Akashi-kun, tú eres mi verdadera luz. Te amo._

La carta permanecería en su mochila hasta que llegara a su casa y la guardara en el cajón, junto con todas las demás que ahí se habían acumulado durante esos tres años.

* * *

Y eso~

Acabo de notar que a los drabbles de los días especiales -11 (High School Day) y 15 (Teiko Day)- les metí mi drama de separación, lejanía y recuerdos xD

Gracias por leer C: ~ nos leemos mañana~


	6. Día 6 Masked

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

¡Hola! :D

La AKW se está acabando :'c *sufre* pero aún quedan un par de días❤

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** AU de... algo. Akashi está en la marina.

* * *

 **Masked**

El general extendió inmediatamente la mano hacia el chico peliceleste que acababa de entrar, la máscara no le dejaba ver su rostro, pero tampoco podía ocultar el par de grandes y bonitos ojos azules que se posaron en su mano enguantada. Lentamente aceptó y la tomó.

Las personas alrededor de ellos giraban al son de la música, ignorando cómo los desbocados latidos del corazón del recién llegado aumentaban al ver la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu nombre?- preguntó el militar con una mirada intensa.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, señor- musitó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Akashi Seijuro para ti, amor- declaró para luego inclinarse y susurrarle al oído- a tus órdenes, _Tetsuya_.

El chico se estremeció y el otro aferró el agarre en su cintura, usando la otra mano para tomar el borde de la máscara del peliceleste, pero la mano de éste lo detuvo.

-Eso es contra las reglas, señ… Akashi-san.

-Debemos tener la misma edad, no tienes por qué llamarme así.

-… Akashi-kun- dijo con firmeza sin cederle la máscara al pelirrojo, ganándose una nueva sonrisa de éste.

-De acuerdo, pero si salimos del salón ya no hay ninguna regla- dijo tomándolo de la mano y apresurándose fuera del baile, lejos del resto del mundo.

En cuanto salieron al aire libre los recibió el soplo de la brisa del mar, que chocaba contra el elegante crucero en el que la marina militar festejaba sus promociones y ascensos. Akashi se giró de cara a Kuroko y tomó la máscara, esta vez sin encontrar ninguna resistencia.

-Ahora…- murmuró el general extasiado mientras quitaba el trozo de plástico que se interponía entre ellos.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada, sintiéndose desnudo ante el otro.

-No es justo, desde el inicio Akashi-kun no tuvo ninguna máscara, ahora yo soy el único avergonzado.

-No veo por qué, _Tetsuya_.

Y sin más lo besó, sellando con sólo el mar como testigo la promesa de un futuro.

* * *

Esto es alguna clase de AU que se me ocurrió en cuanto vi "Dance" en los prompts del evento. No sé, de hecho me dan ganas de hacerle continuación~

Mañana es último día *pánico*

Gracias por leer C:~


	7. Día 7 Juntos

**[AkaKuro Week 2016]**

Y llegó lo que todos temíamos... el último día :'c y ni siquiera voy a poder pasármela en Tumblr porque tengo exposición en la universidad mañana *sufre*

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** No realmente~

* * *

 **Juntos**

El balón botaba mientras pasaba entre las manos de Akashi, el sonido de los zapatos rozando el asfalto y el calor del exterior en pleno abril llenaban el ambiente. Se acercó más a la canasta, a punto de anotar, pero en ese momento el balón desapareció. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se giró para mirar con éxtasis al peliceleste que se dirigía lentamente al otro lado de la cancha, antes de detenerse y mirar a ambos lados con el balón en ambas manos.

-Ah, no hay a quién pasarlo.

-Puedes pasármelo a mí.

-Buen intento, Akashi-kun.

El peliceleste tiró a la canasta. O esa era la intención, porque el balón pasó más allá de tablero y fue a dar a los arbustos fuera del parque.

-Vaya, siempre vas más allá de mis expectativas, Kuroko.

-¿Por qué lo siento como un insulto?

-No es así, te lo aseguro.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un tiempo, pero finalmente Kuroko se rindió ante la ligera y amable sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Akashi y que tanto había extrañado. Se giró y fue a buscar el balón, escuchando los pasos del pelirrojo que lo seguían. En cuanto divisó la pelota estiró su brazo para tomarla, pero no fue el único en pensarlo, por lo que su mano terminó tocando la de Akashi antes de poder llegar a su objetivo. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles.

-Esto… Esto de verdad no puede pasar en la vida real.

El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo ante la perplejidad del otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar el balón y volver a la cancha. Kuroko casi se desmaya por el calor que le subió en un instante al rostro, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y seguir jugando, con las mejillas permanentemente sonrojadas, eso sí. El día entero fue para ellos, únicamente para ellos y el básquetbol que los había unido.

* * *

Creo que podemos considerar esto como una versión del 75.5 en la que sólo están Akashi y Kuroko❤ y, para variar, con toda mi cursilería pastelosa~

No sé, sigue siendo muy triste que sea el último día jaja :'c extrañaré ver AK por tooodos lados. Pero, bueno, dentro del fandom el AK está por todas partes siempre :D~

Gracias por estar leyendo estas cosas cursis y raras que se me ocurrieron, a los que dejaron review y a los que no también❤ Nos seguimos leyendo~


End file.
